


The Slow Road to the Stars

by Dorsia



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Coming at you with that season finale emotion dump special, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Holding Hands, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, No Spoilers, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24213001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorsia/pseuds/Dorsia
Summary: It's been three months since the invasion of Horde Prime came to its conclusion. The new and improved Best Friend Squad debate whether to set off on another adventure.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 116





	The Slow Road to the Stars

The New Adora takes her time waking up. This morning she feels the warmth of the summer sun and hears the sounds of birds in the forests outside Elberon. But she lays still, and silent with her eyes closed, something Old Adora wouldn't ever do.  
She feels soft, hot breath on her neck. She listens close and hears a gentle purr by her side. She inhales, and she breaths in something gentle but musky. Old Adora had thought that smell was unique to the barracks of the Fright Zone. New Adora knows better.  
Catra is here, with her. Eyes still closed, she smiles. She drifts back off to sleep. They can wait a little while longer.

\-----------------------------

It's midday, and the Best Friend Squad find themselves together on a hill, not far from the Elberon granary. The four of them have spent the last few months darting around the continent, helping to rebuild the five kindoms ravaged by the war against Prime.  
Glimmer and Bow split a sandwich. Catra and Adora lazily watch Glimmer as she messes with Bow. Glimmer plucks little crumbs of her sandwich bread into her palm and covertly teleports them. She giggles as Bow brushes the mysterious crumbs out of his collar and hair.

Adora stares up in the sky. it's a beautiful, quiet day. her brow furrows.

"Bow? You were in Brightmoon the other week right?" She asks.

"Uh yeah Adora." Bow furrows his brow and a crumb bounces from his hair to his nose. Catra snorts. "I was working on the sewage reconstruction project down there, remember?"

"Did you uh, run into Entrapta by any chance? How is she doing?"

"Oh She's doing great from what I heard. Not that I saw her much to be honest. Scorpia helped out a bunch and filled me in. She says Entrapta's spent most of her time with Hordak, and, you know-"

"Oh yeah working on the ship!" Adora says a little too loudly. She pauses, laughs awkwardly, and Catra glances at her. Catra places her hand over Adora's, but Adora won't make eye contact.

"Man it's hot today haha", Adora pulls her hand away from under Catra's, adjusting her shirt's collar. "Hey, so did Entrapta happen to mention anything about, you know, whether the ship was fixed or not?"

Glimmer glances up from her teleporting, and Adora watches a half eaten sandwich teleport disappear from her hand and arrive a few inches above bow's quiver. It lands perfectly inside with a soft, wet thump.

Bow dowsn't seem to notice. He scratches his head, brow furrowed. He glances toward Glimmer. "Listen, Adora, about that. You know Glimmer and I, well, we've been talking and..."

"Adora, we've been talking about this plan of yours" Glimmer picks up, "Your idea of going out into space. And well, Bow and I, we're just not sure we're ready to just run off right now."

Adora clenches her fist. Catra again reaches out and places her hand over Adora's. Adora finally meets Catra's concerned gaze. Her hand relaxes, and she swivels her wrist to clasp Catra's hand.

"I'm not asking... Nobody's running off anywhere, Glimmer. I jsut wanted to know... uh, well... you know, if there's an emergency, and say another planet needs our help, right?" I mean there must be hundreds of worlds out there, free from Prime's grasp."

Nobody answers her, so she presses on. "There must be so much chaos now for so many people. And I know what we did was for the good of Etheria but-"

"But what?", Catra interjects. her eyes narrowing. She grips Adora's hand tight, yanking her forward. Adora meets her gaze expecting anger, fear.

What she sees is something she wasn't expecting, but she's prepared for. Worry. Concern. Her heart breaks open to see Catra look at her like this. She looks so hurt, so betrayed.

But Catra catches her off guard again. That fear, That bristle in the back of Catra's neck melts away as they look into each other's eyes. 

Quick as the wind, Catra leans in and plants a soft kiss on Adora's neck. She lingers, Breathing against her skin. Adora shivers.

And just as quickly Catra leans back. Catra sits back with her arms wrapped around her knees, curled into a ball, and glances off towards Bow and Glimmer. 

Great. They're giving her _that_ look. She groans as they sit blushing and sighing, eyes practically sparkling.

Adora sits stunned. Did Catra just do... that? in front of Bow?...In front of Glimmer? That was new. She watches Catra's cheeks slowly turn a reddish brown.

"Well, uh..." Adora began but trailed off. Adora couldn't say why, but she desperately wanted to tackle Catra. Wanted to catch her by surprise and roll with her down the hill they sat on. Roll all the way into town with Glimmer and Bow and the townsfolk watching them giggle and laugh as they fell over and over each other all the way down.

But Catra has curled into a ball and now placed her face down against her knees, to hide her wild, uncontrollable smile. 

New Adora reaches forward and clasps Catra's hand, squeezing it tightly for a moment. Catra squeezes back. Adora turns and and grins sheepishly at Bow and Glimmer.

"I guess the adventures can wait... for just a teeny bit longer?"


End file.
